Mandatum
MP2 Epilogue|date=May 2019}} Mandatum is one of the two leading terrorist factions in Multipolarity II. It is a shadowy organisation described alternatively as criminal, "order-bringing", and post-political, positing itself as a harbinger of stability and a global voice for minor states. It is perhaps most infamous for the turnover rate of its chief directors and initial filibustering in the UN. Its international reputation remains contentious, and its bold public threats have earned it condemnation by the Chinese Empire and Soviet Union. Early history Mandatum was originally founded in 2881 as a private Venetian security company by Anna Di Caprio. The company was evicted from the city in 2886 after Di Caprio was found to be using the corporation for money laundering; one year later, Mandatum was outlawed from Italy after evidence surfaced that Di Caprio was funding various extremist groups. The company entered a state of limbo until control was assumed by Di Caprio's granddaughter Jain in 2901 shortly following Anna's death. Jain rebranded the company as a mercenary firm for criminal organizations before openly engaging in illicit activity itself, including drug trafficking, international money-laundering and domestic terrorism. In 2923, Mandatum partnered with another terror cell known as the Global Army of the Peoples, although this pact was unceremoniously severed in 2929 after GAP operatives assassinated Di Caprio, sparking a vicious 22-year power struggle for control of the company that ultimately saw Karl Eglantine emerge as head. Following Eglantine's own death in 2956, leadership passed to Susan Vide. Over the next 42 years, upper management was beset by a succession of bloody overthrows; in 2989, the office of General Director changed hands twice in two weeks. Stability at last seemed to return with Hector Murray's ascension to chair following the murder of his mother Jain, allegedly at the hands of the Mafia. Murray emphasized a new role for Mandatum as a spy network, and embarked on a plan to return the organization to the international forefront. Ideology and activity Reconciling Mandatum's published policy with its practices has proven difficult. The corporation publicly and unabashedly pronounces its criminal intent, and earned notoriety for conceiving the "Vehemens Games", a savage and bloody alternative to the Olympics which has thus far failed to find a host country. Yet even as Mandatum openly purports to "spread terror", it disavows direct attacks against civilians. Mandatum earned early public attention for its repeated threats against the Chinese Empire, which it denounced as corrupt and warmongering. In response, the Empire tabled a UN resolution to formally label it a terrorist group, the failure of which has been incessantly cited in subsequent propaganda. More recently, it has called for international intervention against the unfettered aggression of the Soviet Union. Break with the Soviets At the turn of the century, Mandatum negotiated its services to the Soviet Union against Partitionania. However, as the war intensified and the directory grew distasteful of Soviet actions, it began siphoning information to London. In 3013, the Soviets hired the BPA to install sympathetic governments in Scandinavia and Trollomea; the latter coup ousted Mandatum's cronies. The company protested, claiming breach of contract, and demanded the Soviets relinquish control of the country. When Moscow refused, Mandatum released its communiqués publicly and severed all ties with Russia, declaring it an "enemy" and calling on all world powers to combat the state. See also * BPA * League of the Just Category:Terrorist organizations Category:Non-governmental factions in MP2